Secrets
by prentissfan
Summary: In season 6 secrets will be a major theme throughout the season according to Ed Bernaro. Some secrets will be successfully kept from the team however some secrets will not be as easy to keep from others. I've given each member there own secret so review!


So an interesting part of season 6 is the fact that **secrets** will be a major theme throughout the season according to Ed Bernaro. Some secrets will be successfully kept from other team members however some secrets will not be as easy to keep from others so I thought I would write about some successful and unsuccessful secrets between all team members including JJ. So enjoy and **review**.

**Aarons Secret.**

Everything seemed to be getting out of control, the once organised and cool headed Aaron Hotchner was secretly crumbling away and he had no way of stopping it. Ever since Foyet killed Hayley Hotch couldn't concentrate properly, sleep at night, keep himself organised or even look his own son in the eye.

Aaron Hotchner was becoming a mess but no one knew it.

As the leader of the B.A.U Hotch was an extremely talented profiler and knew he could hide what he was feeling inside, but for how long that was one thing Hotch didn't know.

What was he feeling? He wasn't quite sure himself but he knew that something wasn't right. Case after case since Hayley's death Hotch felt his empathy towards the victims and their families was gradually becoming less and less.

He didn't care. He told himself every morning that he did care, that he cared about everything but by the time he was in work he realised that he basically didn't give a shit.

Hotch knew his time was running out with his act. Soon the other profilers would realise what was going on. Something he wished he knew.

Hotch had a feeling Rossi knew something was going on. When Rossi knocked at his office door the other day Hotch was thinking of Hayley. He was going over their last conversation, he would never forget one word of it. He told Hayley to be strong and she was but Hotch couldn't get there in time and he would never forgive himself for that.

He was so distracted thinking of Hayley he hadn't noticed Rossi who was waving his hand in front of Hotch. Realising what was going on Hotch snapped out of his dream and of course played it cool with Rossi telling him he was tired.

Rossi didn't believe it for a second but what he could do getting Hotch to talk about something was like drawing blood from a turnip, it just wasn't going to happen. So they both carried on pretending nothing was wrong.

Hotch didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to see some "Professional" about what was going on. It would certainly find its way onto his file and Strauss would have a field day on it. He couldn't turn to anybody on the team because unlike the others he had never grown truly close to anyone. He also didn't want them thinking he wasn't capable of doing his job.

To put it simply Hotch had nowhere or nobody to turn to. So keeping it inside seemed like the best option.

Hotch soon learned that whatever decision he decided to make none of them would turn out to be good options.

The lack of sleep was really taking a toll on him, he would show up to work with bags under his eyes the size of trucks and his concentration on his work would be gone out the window by about 11am. Something was killing him and one night he thought he knew how to finally fix it.

The team were just back from a case and it was 8pm but instead of doing the usual paperwork the team decided on having a drink, Hotch reluctantly agreed to go and was soon knocking back good old bottles of beer.

He couldn't remember the last time a drink tasted so good. The drink seemed to roll of his tongue and down through his body and find one hell of a sweet spot in his stomach. Drinking was never a big part of Hotch's life but he decided from that night on that the time he felt best was drinking an ice cold beer so that was what he was going to do.

Every night he came home from work Jack would be in bed and he would pop round to the store and buy a 6 pack. Come home eat some pizza and watch a game on the TV. It put all of his problems at bay. He was starting to sleep at night and the beer seemed to kill that feeling inside him that was fucking up his life.

After 2 weeks of his new routine Hotch decided a 6 pack wasn't hitting the spot like it used to so this time when he went to the store he went for something stronger, a litre of vodka.

When Hotch got home he opened the bottle and took a big slug. It was better than beer alright, the vodka burned through his throat and into his chest. It made him feel alive, it felt like the more vodka he drank the more he was killing this thing inside him and it was great.

After 2 days he bought 2 bottles of vodka and let it hit the spot. Who knew that drink was such a good problem solver? He thought to himself.

But his new routine was making even more of an impact on his life than he realised. Hotch began to come to work smelling like drink and looking like shit. Of course he didn't know it though. For all Hotch knew he was floating on cloud 9 thinking it was great not having to feel any pain anymore.

He started upping his drinking again now buying 2 bottles of vodka and a 6 pack. According to Hotch life was great but his team didn't think so.

To be precise Rossi knew life wasn't great for Hotch and he refused to watch a man deteriorate because of drink and unlike the rest of the team he knew what was going on and was going to approach Hotch about it.

But then it stopped. He no longer came to work smelling of drink or handing in late reports or looking like he had just seen a ghost. It just stopped one day before Rossi could say anything. Rossi didn't know how but he knew Hotch was changing and becoming himself again. Rossi would probably never know how it happened.

**But Hotch knew how**.

So this was a secret in which Hotch was successful in hiding it from the team as the only one with suspicions was Rossi and his suspicions were never confirmed.

But I will post how Hotch changed if I get enough reviews etc but if I don't I'll just continue on with the next secret which will be centred around JJ. So stay tuned people and **PLEASE REVIEW **tell me what you think :D


End file.
